Yujiro Hanma
Yujiro Hanma (範馬 勇次郎, Hanma Yujirō) is Baki Hanma's father and the primary antagonist of the Baki franchise. He is the son of Yuichiro Hanma. He is also the strongest character in the series. Personality Yujiro is a very cruel and arrogant man. He shows no mercy towards anybody, as he views mercy as a "weak" trait. He loves to fight and cause destruction to anything and everything he can. His whole life and mindset is dedicated to nothing but fighting and growing stronger with each person he defeats, sometimes killing them. He tends to kill people if pushed or enraged enough, and does not show care or remorse when doing so. He will also kill for pleasure or satsifaction when he feels like it. He has a deep resentment for those who are weak, and does not even think it's worth killing them. He desires for his son Baki to become strong like him, so he can enjoy a challenging fight with him, as if Baki is a toy to him. Yujiro is also very brutal, as shown when he ripped Ryu Kaioh's face off, and then slammed his skinless face onto the stone floor. Another example would be when he killed his own wife Emi by rupturing her eardrums, and then breaking her spine. He is a very arrogant man, believing, (and knowing as well) that he is the strongest living creature on Earth, and he feels inclined to do whatever he wants, with no one being able to stop him. He views everyone else as being insects compared to him, and seeing them as "the weak". He has a mental framework that thinks that everything should be obtained with pure strength alone. He does not believe in using weapons, as his body is the ultimate weapon which proves to be more effective and deadly than any kind of other weapon or technology. Appearance Yujiro is a man that stands approximately 6'3. Yujiro has red wavey hair and abnormal muscles which form the shape of a demon when he gets serious in a fight. Yujiro has thick black eyebrows and red eyes. He is usually shown wearing his signature red shirt and pants (in the anime), but black shirt and pants in the manga. As a teenager, he wore a green soldier outfit and a green badana. He later adopts a ponytail for a short while, eventually leading to his present hair style. Yujiro's appearance can be likened to that of an ogre or lion (as this was Keisuke Itagaki's intention). History 'Baki The Grappler' The Champion Saga Yujiro intially first appeared when he was mentioned by Strydum in early chapters of Grappler Baki as a form of foreshadowing. Yujiro made his first proper character appearance at the end of Baki's fight with Mount Toba in the Tokyo Underground Dome. Yujiro arrives, and effortlessly knocks out Baki. He is seen by Doppo Orochi, who declares the chairman set up a match between him and Yujiro. Tokugawa happily agrees, and the fight is scheduled the next day. Later that night, Strydum drives Yujiro to a local boxing gym, where Yujiro starts a fight with the reigning boxing champion there. Yujiro effortlessly defeats everyone at the gym, then leaves. Yujiro then later encounters Motobe Izou at a park, who is looking to settle personal business with Yujiro. Yujiro decides to fight on the grass, rather than concrete, and Motobe takes this as an act of fear by Yujiro; not wanting to fight on concrete. Yujiro states that he doesn't want anybody to interefere. Motobe shows improvement against Yujiro's speed compared to 8 years prior, but is still easily defeated by Yujiro. The next day, Doppo starts off the fight by jumping on top of Yujiro and putting him in a full-body headlock. Yujiro reacts by running and jumping off a wall, then slamming his back to the ground. Doppo dodges in time, and then delivers an axe kick at Yujiro, which Yujiro dodges. Yujiro tries to use the udonde style against Doppo, while at the same time Doppo uses the maieta stance, which is also a defensive-based style. Yujiro attacks first, giving Doppo the benefit of the attack, punching Yujiro 5 times in the chest. Yujiro stands up, undamaged, and wildy punches at Doppo, while Doppo blocks. The fight continues, and Doppo uses Sangan, a fighting technique which allows the user to block all the opponents strikes by making the user's eyes mimic that of a chameleon's, therefore being able to see attacks from all directions, on Yujiro. Yujiro is unable to get past this defense, and Doppo then proceeds to continually punch at Yujiro. Doppo is sucessfully landing consecutive hits on Yujiro, until Baki arrives and is seen by Yujiro. Yujiro becomes enraged at the sight of Baki, causing him to unleash his demon back. With Yujiro's strength and speed now boosted, Doppo's punches no longer have effect on Yujiro. Yujiro grabs Doppo's hand, and nearly rips one of his fingers off. Strydum makes the remark to Baki that Doppo's attacks are meant for humans, with Yujiro being something inhumanely powerful. Yujiro then viciously attacks Doppo, with each hits cutting Doppo's body up. Suedo, who is in the audience, jumps into the ring to try to prove that karate can win, attempting to prove Strydams statement wrong, only to be instantly knocked out by Yujiro. Doppo attempts to try and pierce Yujiro's abs with his arms, only to be outdone by Yujiro's reflexes, and have his eardrums ruptured. Doppo falls to the ground for a few seconds, with everyone watching thinking he is done. Doppo stands back up to keep fighting, but Yujiro then suddenly rips out Doppo's right eye out of its socket. Yujiro finishes the match by delivering a punch directly to Doppo's heart, nearly killing him. Abilities Yujiro is the strongest character in the series, with his strength being said to equal that of an entire army or more.Yujiro was able to defeat the American military forces by himself during the time of the Vietnam War; Yujiro was 16 at the time. Some of Yujiro's greatest feats of strength include, pushing back 100 riot police, completely stopping the tectonic activity of an earthquake by punching the ground, tapping craters in concrete walls, easily knocking out a giant elephant that not even tanks could damage, and cutting glass apart with his fingers,and crushing diamond into dust. It is said that Yujiro's hits are equivalent to that of a nuclear impact, with even entire armies trying their best weapons to stop him, but to no effect. His body's muscles are so strong and durable to the point, that he is able to do things like breaking samurai swords and knives by gripping them, walking through bulletproof-glass walls, and shaking skyscrapers by merely making his muscles tense (it is implied that it is actually his body's aura). Another indication of his strength would also be his durability, (as durability and strength are in consistency with each other). Yujiro is durable enough to take a full impact hit from literally anything or anyone on Earth, without even flinching or being damaged whatsoever. He was shown to not be injured at all after falling from the top of a 50 story skyscraper. He has also never been shown once to actually have been hurt from any character who has hit him in the entire series (excluding Kaku Kaoih, who used the power of his own punches against him). Yujiro was shown to effortlessly overpower with just his fingers the likes of Oliva, who is strong enough to cause an interference in the GPS signal in cars all over the planet with a punch to the ground. His body is durable enough to tank things like bullets, fire, lightning strikes, blades, diseases of any kind, cannonballs, and even missiles, with none of these being able to even penetrate his skin or injure him at all. Yujiro was able to easily move at bullet-timer speeds when he was just 16. Yujiro was shown to catch a 45 lb arrow that required 200 lbs of force to sucessfuly project, and caught before it could leave the bowstrings from 9 ft away. He is shown to move at warp-like speeds, that are imperceptible to other characters vision, almost as if teleporting. He is able to easily out-manuever any character in the series in terms of pure speed; with characters who are at mid - top tier level being able to traverse across hundreds of miles in a matter of hours on foot. He can strike with enough velocity that can break the sound barrier and rip through the air, causing extremley intense gusts of wind. When Yujiro flexes his latissimus dorsi muscles, his back takes the shape of a demon's face, thus increasing his strength and combat abilities. Yujiro is constantly advancing his strength, becoming stronger with each person he defeats everyday, essentially "devouring" them, as he himself tends to say, all the while his "demon back" is exposed. A genius fighter he is known to have mastered all forms of unarmed combat. His repertoire apparently includes all of the well known fighting styles (such as karate, boxing, taekwondo, jujutsu, wrestling, street-fighting, and so on) as well as some more esoteric ones (such as the udonde or uzunde style, an actual system used in the Motobu-ryu of karate). Since the age of sixteen, he has been fighting on the battlefields using just his bare hands, when he fought against both American and Vietcong in the Vietnam War. Since then, it appears he has obtained respect from the American forces, even going so far as them declaring amnity towards him with each new president. Yujiro also has a complete and full understanding of the human body and its anatomy, and essentially has complete medical knowledge on each organ and muscle and their respective function. It should be noted as well that, Yujiro has the extraordinary ability to instantly learn and master a fighting style perfectly, upon the first time seeing it. Techniques *Udonde *Benda *Dress Category:Characters Category:Male